


and take my pain

by orphan_account



Series: Let's Get Unprofessional [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Aftercare, D/s as... therapy? Stress relief? Something like that, Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Post anxiety attack comforting, Power Dynamics, Rimming, baby talk, but not in a weird creepy way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka is in need, and there's only one person who can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and take my pain

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'll get to my less kinky series soon, but I wanted to write something about D/s as stress/anxiety relief, and when you think stress relief, you think Makoto. Please comment and let me know what you liked, and tell me if you find any glaring errors. Also, if you are so inclined, you guys are more than welcome to drop suggestions in the comments - specific kinks you'd like to see and so on and so forth. I can't promise I'll write a fic for it if you do, but I'd like to know what you think, and if something strikes me as just very MakoHaru-ish, I'll give it a shot.

Makoto gets the text as he's leaving his last class for the day. It's good timing, since he won't have to skip anything, but he's made it clear to Haruka that no time is a bad time, that he can have this whenever he needs it. 

He really seems to need it; he hasn't even bothered to explain the situation to Makoto. He's just texted  _kitten,_ their agreed-upon signal word for those times when he's too anxious and panicked to say more. Makoto can already feel himself slipping into the role that Haruka wants: as kind, selfless, and accepting as he is in day-to-day life, but so much more in control, able to shoulder Haruka's problems for him as if they weighed nothing.

It's thankfully a short drive back to their apartment, and Makoto isn't surprised by what he sees when he gets there. Haruka is wearing one of Makoto's oversized shirts and nothing else, laying curled up in the middle of the living room. Makoto smiles when he notices that Haruka has taken the precaution of closing their curtains. 

"Hello, kitty," he says softly. Haru doesn't move from the spot. "Did you have a bad day?" He nods with his head hidden in his arms. "Did you miss me?" Haru nods again, and lets out a shuddering sigh. It sounds like he's been crying.

"I bet you really want to feel better, huh?" Haru lifts his face to Makoto's, and Makoto takes a few steps forward, drops to his knees.

"Poor little kitty. Did your bad day make you cry?" Haru just reaches an arm out, and Makoto gathers him into his lap. 

"It's okay," he murmurs as he pets Haru's hair. "I'm right here for you. I'll make you feel all better, Haru-chan." Things like this used to feel awkward coming out of his mouth, not quite the easy assurance they sound like now. It had taken a lot of explaining for Haru to convince him that he didn't feel inferior when Makoto talked like that, that he wanted the total comfort and surety of it. He pets Haru and rocks him back and forth for a long moment, saying nothing at all. When Haru's vice grip on his shirt finally starts to loosen, he decides to test the waters just a little. 

"Haru-chan, have you already tried to feel better by yourself? Haru lifts his head - Makoto is relieved to see that, although his eyes look puffy and sore, he isn't crying at all - and nods once, slowly, averting his gaze.

"Can you please show me?" Haru bites his lip and shifts on Makoto's lap. He sits back on Makoto's thighs, legs spread, and reaches behind himself. Makoto wishes suddenly that he'd taken the time to undress as Haru slips his fingers inside, closing his eyes at the fullness. 

"Haru-chan, can you turn around and show me your hole, please?" he asks, overcome with the memory of what Haru looks like fucking himself. Haru climbs off his lap and onto his hands and knees. He loses his balance slightly as he leans forward to pull himself open with both hands, and Makoto feels his heart clench with fondness. A trickle of lube drips onto the carpet when Haru's hole twitches reflexively, and Makoto reaches out to stroke his entrance with two fingers.

"Oh, Haru-chan," he breathes sympathetically. "Your little hole's so wet, and you haven't had anyone to fuck it for you. Your fingers weren't enough to make you come, were they?" Haru shakes his head and places a hand over Makoto's, trying to guide his fingers inside.

"Shh, be patient," Makoto murmurs. The longer he can make this last, the more satisfied Haru usually is at the end, and that's the whole point. "Don't you want to feel as good as you can?" He acquiesces, though, with a finger in Haru's hole, just gently rubbing at his walls, taking his time finding the right spot.  

"Haru-chan, you stretched yourself out so much. You're such a good baby, getting ready all on your own. You did so well." Haru moans softly, muffled into his arms, as Makoto rubs slow, hard circles inside him. 

"Do you feel better, baby?" Haru nods and pushes his hips farther down on Makoto's finger. Makoto smiles at the reaction, slipping a second finger in to reward him. "Poor, lonely Haru-chan, you really needed me, didn't you? Do you just want my fingers, or do you want my cock too?" Haru jolts when Makoto presses down  _hard,_ and he moans his response.

"Your cock, Makoto, please - I need it, I need it so  _bad-"_

"Shhh," Makoto breathes. He pulls his fingers out to stroke Haru's rim slowly, comfortingly. "It's okay, you know I'll let you have it. But we're going to do lots of other things to make you feel better first, okay, kitty?" He leans in and kisses Haru's entrance lightly, rubbing his inner thigh consolingly when Haru twitches with a wet sound under his mouth. They worked this arrangement out months ago, after Haru had a terrible anxiety attack at training. For it to really help him at all, Makoto knows he needs to push Haru to the point where he can't think about anything else, where he's completely removed from his pain and worry. 

"I'm going to get you all wet now, Haru-chan," he says, punctuating it with a slow press of his tongue over Haru's hole. "You did a very good job fucking yourself, but I'm going to make you want my cock even more, okay?" Haru doesn't even press back towards Makoto, which is how he knows he's doing this right. When he's starting to actually feel better, Haru reaches a point where he doesn't even try to beg Makoto for anything, because he knows he doesn't have to. It means he's comfortable; it means he feels safe. Makoto smiles against his entrance.

When Makoto gently stretches Haru open with two fingers, he's telling him  _this is good, this is okay._ When he grips Haru's thigh to hold him steady as he licks deep inside of him, he's saying  _you're good, you're worth this, you deserve to feel this good._ It might be a bit of Haru rubbing off on him; this way of telling him how much he's valued without any words.

When Haru's whimpers start escaping him in quick succession, Makoto knows he needs to stop. Sometimes Haru likes to just keep going, to have Makoto keep fucking him until he can't cum anymore, but not when he's like this. Makoto slips his tongue out with a slick sound, still holding Haru open with his fingers.

"Kitty," he murmurs, still holding Haru's thigh with his other hand as he shakes from the lack of stimulation. "You can't cum from your own fingers, can you?" Haru shakes his head. 

"Good," Makoto says, and withdraws his fingers completely. Haru moans, high and desperate, and reaches back without any further prompting. He leans back until he's crouched in front of Makoto, and arches his back until the tips of his hair brush Makoto's shoulder, trying to get his fingers deep enough. His other hand moves towards his cock, and Makoto grasps his wrist before he can touch himself, gentle but firm.

"No," he tells Haru softly. "You're my good cock slut. You're not allowed to cum until I fuck you."

He loosens his grip and taps Haru's wrist twice, silently asking him if this is okay. Sometimes names are a good way to take Haru's mind off his problems; sometimes they aren't. Haru nods that he's alright, and Makoto takes his other wrist, pulling Haru's fingers out. 

"Good baby," he tells Haru, releasing his hands and dropping them at his sides. "What an obedient kitty." He strokes his hands up Haru's thighs, just barely avoiding his cock. 

"You're dripping," he remarks, as if commenting on Haru's state after going out in the rain. "Are you really close already, Haru-chan?" He whispers the last part into Haru's ear, relishing the way it makes him shiver. He kisses Haru wetly just below his ear, and then shifts away from him to take his and Haru's clothes off. Skin contact was something that calmed Haru immensely; he'd never been very fond of clothed sex. After kicking his boxers off, Makoto slides close to Haru again, cradling him between his thighs. In this position, his cock fits perfectly in the crevice of Haru's ass, and he buries his face in Haru's shoulder when he rocks back towards him, rubbing his entrance against Makoto's cock.

"No, kitty, you can't have it until I say so," Makoto reminds him, gripping his hips to still them. He lets go once Haru stops trying to get Makoto's cock lined up with his hole.

"Do you want me in your mouth instead?" He asks Haru. He'd felt kind of pushy the first few times he'd asked Haru for that, until Haru had explained that he actually liked it, that it wasn't just good for Makoto.

Haru nods, and Makoto maneuvers himself in front of him, standing up so his cock is level with Haru's face. A shock always goes through him at the sight of Haru starting to lick him - he just looks so reserved, so placid, most of the time that it's ten times more erotic than it ought to be.  

As good as it is, though, he knows he needs to check with Haru periodically when they're doing this. Occasionally, when he's checked up on him like this in the past, Haru's told him he didn't really feel like doing something after starting to go along with it because he was so _into_ his submissive headspace, and Makoto considers it his responsibility to make sure that never happens. 

"Haru? Is this helping you feel better?" Haru slides further down on his cock when he nods, and the last word of Makoto's inquiry is lost in a gasp. When Haru pulls back a little to suck softly on the head and lick around Makoto's slit, Makoto holds his face and gently guides him away. 

"You okay, Haru-chan?" He asks, smoothing a thumb across Haru's bottom lip, smearing his own precum. There's just _something_ about Haru's mouth like this - the beautiful mouth that tells him to take a break from studying and to set his alarm and to feel the water - so red and slick and soft-looking as a result of wanting Makoto. 

"Mhmm," Haru hums affirmatively as he takes two of Makoto's fingers into his mouth, licking off the wetness that Makoto had wiped off of his lips. Makoto remembers a time when he used to blush furiously and stammer Haru's name when he did things like this. He still does, occasionally, when they're not in this kind of dynamic. He grasps Haru's chin gently and pulls his fingers out, petting his hair comfortingly when he whimpers and leans against Makoto's thigh.

"Kitty, it's okay, you know I won't forget about you," he tells Haru, and smiles down at him. When Haru leaves an open-mouthed kiss at the top of his thigh, Makoto sinks to his knees as well, sliding the hand in Haru's hair down to gently stroke his throat with the back of his fingers. Haru leans his head back like he's being petted - he basically is, as Makoto kisses under his jaw softly, traces over his collarbone and the middle of his chest, and presses his hand over Haru's heart, pleased and relieved to find the beat slow and steady. Haru's natural state is calm, and Makoto loves knowing that he can bring him back to it after something makes him panic.

"Haru," he murmurs, close to Haru's face. "Haru-chan, I love you. I hope you feel better." He's close enough to kiss Haru now, so he does, their first real kiss since this started. Haru doesn't move to wrap his legs around Makoto, just lets Makoto maneuver him and kiss him. Makoto presses Haru down, moving a hand between them to grip the base of Haru's cock firmly.

"Kitty," he breathes into Haru's ear. He slips his hand out from between them to lift Haru's legs up, a hand braced under each thigh. "My good baby, my patient little slut. Do you know how pretty you are right now, Haru-chan?" Haru whines when Makoto rubs his cock against his hole, sliding just the tip inside and moving back.  

"Can you cum just from this, Haru-chan? Do you not even need me to fuck you?" Haru's eyes are wide and dark as he pushes back towards Makoto's cock, unable to reach it when Makoto grips his thighs firmly to hold him in place. Makoto had wandered around in a flattered, self-conscious daze for hours after Haru first admitted that this was one of his favorite things - the indisputable knowledge that, yes, Makoto was kind and considerate and loved him more than anything, but Makoto was also  _stronger than him._

Makoto smiles in apology as Haru lets his hips still, giving up control in his frustration. He leans down and kisses Haru softly, stroking up his sides and along his arms until he reaches Haru's hands. He laces their fingers together and presses his hips downward, sliding his cock against Haru's entrance.

"No, of course you can't," he says, speaking into the soft skin under Haru's ear. "You need my cock to cum, don't you, Haru-chan?" Haru looks almost exasperated as Makoto presses against his hole without entering. "I'm sorry, kitty, I know how much you need it. Do you feel all better now?" 

Haru's dazed expression and relaxed posture tell Makoto that he does. He has the look he always gets when he's so involved in what Makoto's doing to him that he doesn't have the mental energy to feel anxious. Makoto slides just the tip of his cock past Haru's rim, watching his face carefully.

"Is this okay, Haru?" He asks, staying still and pressing his forehead to Haru's. Haru nods and breathes out a yes, and Makoto starts to enter him slowly, savoring Haru's soft gasps and the way he twitches with want. When he's fully inside, he presses his face into the side of Haru's neck, mouthing at his pulse and murmuring Haru's name into his skin. When Haru whimpers and grinds up reflexively, Makoto starts moving slowly, pulling back to the head of his cock and reaching deep enough on his thrusts to make Haru whine in need. 

He reaches down to touch Haru when he sees the desperation on his face hit critical levels, speeds up his thrusts and stays closer to Haru, stays deeper inside him. When he feels Haru's cock throb in his hand, Makoto slides his hands up Haru's arms and presses as close to Haru as he can get, trapping his cock between them. He wraps his hands around Haru's wrists this time - it feels more like Makoto's covering him, controlling him, protecting him. He crushes his mouth to Haru's and breathes in his whimpers as they increase in volume, turning into moans, and he feels the warm wetness of Haru's cum between them as Haru arches and shudders. 

The way Haru gasps desperately against his mouth and the slick sounds his cum makes as they move together are all Makoto needs to cum as well, moaning Haru's name into his skin. He stays inside him; above him, for several seconds until their breathing returns to normal, and then holds Haru's face gently, watching his expression as he pulls out. 

"Haru, Haru-chan," he murmurs as he works an arm under Haru's back and one under his knees, lifting Haru into his lap, feeling the trickle of his own cum leaking onto his thighs when Haru bends his legs.

"Thanks," Haru mumbles into his chest. Makoto doesn't respond, because this isn't something he does as a service or an obligation; he just wants so badly for Haru to feel better and be okay. 

"We're gonna go clean up now, okay, Haru?" Haru nods, and Makoto carefully maneuvers an arm under his thighs in such a way that it catches the cum leaking out. He lifts Haru into his arms and walks towards the bathroom, backing into the door to open it. He has to set Haru down on the edge of the tub to start the shower, and guides him up and under the spray once it's warmed up. Haru leans against him, letting the water sluice down his back, and Makoto strokes his wet hair as he gently stretches him open to let the cum rinse down the drain.

Minutes later, when he's curled on Haru's chest in their bed, listening to his heartbeat, Makoto finally relaxes and feels the last of his worry evaporate, because he knows that Haru really feels better.


End file.
